Jar of Hearts
by PLLFanFicts
Summary: Haleb OneShot eight years into the future. They knew too much. - A, round two.


Hanna's POV

"And who do you think you are, running around leaving scars, collecting your jar of hearts, and tearing love apart?"  
"Aria!" I snap. "Do you have to sing such depressing songs a day before my wedding?" Spencer giggles. We're all sitting in my apartment around the kitchen table in robes and slippers.  
"Sorry." Aria says. "I was looking through my old ipod at night from when we were teenagers and I found it. Remember when we used to sing that all the time?"  
"Yeah." Emily says. "Specically when Ezra broke up with you and moved to Virginia."  
"But a year later she was singing walking on sunshine when he moved back." Spencer rolls her eyes jokingly.  
"Yeah." Hanna says. "And we all know how that ended."  
Aria rubs her wedding ring.  
"Wow." Emily sighs. "That song came out while we were juniors."  
"2010." Aria says  
"Eight whole years ago." Hanna says.  
"So much has changed. That song seems like ancient history."  
"Hanna, you and Caleb are going to be wonderful." Aria says, sensing Hanna's anxiety. "Don't worry. The hard part is over."  
"The hard part being having to lie about A." Spencer says.  
"We remember." Emily snaps. "No need to bring her back up."  
"Or him." I say  
"The team of him and hers that we never figured out but eventually just dropped off the face of the earth." Aria butts in.  
"Which means it was PROBABLY Garret and Mona, because it all stopped when they died." Spencer takes a sip of her coffee. I don't mention it's the same time Toby died that the texts stopped.  
"Guys, enough." I say. "It's in the past."  
It's an awkward silence.  
"Guess what else I found yesterday?" Aria asks.  
"What?" I ask.  
"Firework by Katy Perry." We all laugh. And then we move onto wedding topics.

My dress is tight. And I knew that when I bought it. But I didn't care. I loved the look of the dress just how it was. Even if I can't breath. But right now, don't even notice I can't breathe. Caleb and I are about to be married. Husband and wife. Joined together. I don't listen to the pastors words, really. I just stare at Caleb who smiles as big as I feel that I am. I heard of all the pastors words last night at the rehearsal dinner, when I actually listened. So now I just look in those deep blue eyes…  
"I do." I hear those words. The words you're supposed to hear at your wedding. But we haven't said or vows yet. And it wasn't Calebs voice. It was Emily's. We both look to the side where my bridesmaids are standing. And then I realize. The Pastor just asked if anyone had any reasons for this couple to not be joined in marrige.  
"uhm.." The pastor looks around. My guess is this has never happened at one of his weddings before.  
"Em…" I shake my head. "What?" Aria and Spencer look down. They agree. They know something. Caleb turns white. Like my dress. And suddenly I remember I can't breathe again.

* * *

Emily's POV

"Emily. What the heck. Is going on." Hanna says this very slowly. We've gathered at the back o the stage. The crowd whispers.  
"Hanna…" I say.  
"Right before it was time for the line up I got a text.."  
"Okay?!" Hanna yells.  
"So?!"  
"With a video attachment."  
"Out with it, Emily!" Hanna yells.  
"A video of Caleb killing Alison."  
She pauses. "I know." Then she turns round and walks back to Caleb. She looks at the Pastor. "It's a cleared up. Misuderstanding. Go on." I look to Spencer and Aria in shock. But the wedding goes on. And we let it.

After the wedding, Hanna pulls us aside "So look. I know Caleb killed Ali. I've know for a year. It was a long time ago and we've moved on. This is my wedding. So drop Ali, drop A, and just forget about all of it. Okay?"  
"Okay." I say. "I'm sorry." Her face lightens.  
"It's okay. I would've done the same for any of you. But can we talk about him killing Alison later?"  
"Um." Spencer shrugs. "As long as we do talk about it."  
"Yeah, after the honeymoon." she says. "Don't get freaked okay? He's not dangerous. Don't worry. I know what I'm doing." Then she hugs each of us. "Thanks guys."  
"We trust you." Aria says. And she looks sincere. But spencer looks skeptical. As she always did when it came to A. Hanna walks away now.  
"You know," I say. "I told Hanna That Caleb was sketchy before they ever even dated."  
Spencer shakes her head. "And you all blamed Toby." she waves at Eric, her current boyfriend. "That's why after Toby was killed I picked a boy from out of state." We exchange glances. Spencer never talks about Toby anymore, after he was murdered by Mona, who was proven guilty and given the death sentence. "I'm gonna go grab some food. Catch ya guys later." She walks off and locks hands with Eric and they head to the food line. Hanna and Caleb sit down with their food and a few of Caleb's relatives, Now Aria and I stand in the door way, just the two of us as people get food and sit down.  
"Spencer's so chill about this." I say.  
"I know. Em, Caleb killed Ali." Aria starts to tear up. "Maybe now it's finally over. All over. We know the last peice of the puzzle."  
"Aria are you crazy?" I ask. "A sent me this video. A's back and Hanna married a killer. It's not over. It's just round two." Aria rubs her forehead.  
"Perfect."  
"And this is why I'll never get married." I say.  
"Maybe A sent something else." She says looking up.  
"Lemma grab my phone. I'll look." We go in the dressing room and I find my purse in the messy room. I unlock my phone and open the inbox. There's a new text. With a new video. I open it. "This is the same video sent earlier." Aria says a few seconds into it. "Maybe it goes on longer." I reply. And it does. After watching Ali being brutally murdered with the hockey stick, the video continues on from where it had stopped. Caleb looks at the camera. "Finally." there's a voice. My heart rips in half. It's Hanna's. Hanna records this video. Did Hanna even KNOW Caleb then? Apparently she did. Apparently they met way before we all thought they did. "Finally, she shut up." Hanna giggles. Caleb takes the camera and points it at Hanna. Young, un-made-over Hanna. "Thanks Caleb." Hanna says. "I owe you one." "Oh, no you don't." Caleb says, smiling. "Trust me. I wanted her dead as much as you did." Why are they recording this?! Why would anyone record this?! And how is my head not falling off my shoulders? Arias practically about to throw up. She's a strange mixture of green and white. The video ends. Aria and I sit down on the floor, unable to do anything else. The door slowly opens. It's Caleb.  
"Hey guys." he locks the door behind him. "Why so pale?" I stand up and back up. So does Aria. I look around for weapons. "We're friends. You can tell me." he says.  
"Stay back!" Aria says.  
"Come on, guys." He steps foward. "Friends share secrets. That's what keeps us close"

* * *

Spencer's POV

"Your phones going off." Eric tells me handing it to me, from his pocket.  
"It's probably Aria or Emily." I say taking a bite of salad. "I haven't seen them in a while. Probably asking where I'm sitting." I open the phone.  
And it's from a blocked number.  
Oh no.  
Here we go again.  
An A message, I bet.  
I open it.  
It is from A.

"They knew too much. - A"


End file.
